No one
by mudkiprox
Summary: What was the point of living forever if all you ever had was misery? When the person you loved more than anytihng else in the world didnt love you back, did anythig matter? Onesided!UKUS


**Well, here we go! My first story for my favee pairing and it's depressing XD Ah well...Enjoy**

There was no point anymore. But wait, wasn't there something, someone—no everything was gone. Hope, love, it seemed even life itself had no light anymore.

The rain continued to pour around him, soaking him through as he walked down the deserted street. What was the point of living forever if all you ever had was misery?

He knew no one _really_ liked him. France had hated him forever, Spain and Prussia had grudges along with every other country in the world. And Al-America...he had lost him twice now.

First in the revolution and then again not more than an hour ago. His lips pulled up in a contorted smile, he had been so in love he hadn't seen what was right in front of him. He had honestly thought that he had a chance with someone like America.

Someone bright and powerful and untainted by the years like he was. He entered the park watching as two teenagers ran past him giggling and shrieking about the rain. Just a bright flash of colour before there was nothing but grey again.

'Like Alfred' He thought miserably. He sat down on the wooden bench and put his head in his hands. Why had he ever thought that he could be happy?

_Earlier_

_The clouds were threatening as he walked up to America's house, but the rain was holding off for now. He smiled a little; maybe he and Alfred could watch a movie or something when it started to rain. _

_He rang the doorbell and waited for Alfred to answer the door. When the door was wrenched open he came face to face with the self proclaimed hero who broke into a large grin when he saw England standing there. For a moment it_ _seemed as though the sun had broken through the clouds and was shining brightly. _

"_Hey Artie! I'm so happy you made it" He crowed, pulling the blushing England into the house behind him._

"_Yes, well, you said it was important over the phone so..." England stammered out. America nodded frantically,_

"_Yep! It means a lot to me that you came!" England looked at him curiously, what could mean so much to America? They finally reached Alfred's living room and Alfred burst in with his usual vigour, practically ripping the door off its hinges._

"_Honestly America, be a little more careful when..." He stopped talking when he saw Mexico in the room. Alfred's grin got even wider as he bounded over to her and put his arm around her. _

"_Maria and I are getting married!" He exclaimed and Arthur's blood ran cold. _

"_What?" He choked out. "When did you two even get together?" Alfred's smile turned sheepish as he replied_

"_About ten years ago, but we didn't let anybody know, you know how everyone gets." England nodded, and he could feel the tears beginning to prick at the backs of his eyes. This was it then. _

"_Anyways" Alfred continued, oblivious to England's unhappiness, "I'd love it if you would be my best man!" At this Englnad's body jerked up involuntarily. "Me? Really? Why wouldn't you pick Matthew?" He asked. Alfred squirmed for a minute, the smile fading when he answered in perfect seriousness._

"_Because you raised me into who I am today, because you're my best friend and because despite everything, you _are_ my brother Arthur" Alfred replied. England suddenly felt as though a hot poker had been shoved through his heart. He couldn't breathe. So that was that, Alfred would never see him as anything more than a friend and a brother, never love him in the same desperate way that England loved him. England could feel the tears welling up as he looked into Alfred's eyes. _

"_Of course, I'd be honoured to be your best man America, I'm so happy for you and so, so proud of you" He could barely contain the trembling in his voice as he spoke the cursed words. Alfred's smile returned in full force and he grabbed England into a huge bear hug._

"_Thank-you so much Arthur! I can't tell you how much this means to me!" England squeezed hid eyes shut and held on tightly, inhaling Alfred's scent, knowing this would be one of his last chances to be this close to the man he loved more than anything. _

"_I'm going to go get us some champagne to celebrate!" Alfred beamed as he ran out of the room. Mexico, who had been silent throughout their exchange, looked into his eyes, and with a look of great sympathy said,_

"_I'm so sorry, if I had known; I would have had him tell you differently." England merely nodded brushing his eyes harshly._

"_Not your fault" He said, his voice thick. "I should have known better" He smiled mockingly "After all; my life has been full of disappointments, what's one more?" As Mexico opened her mouth to refute his statement somehow, Alfred burst into the room, a bottle of champagne and three glasses in his hands. England stayed for a glass, and asked about the wedding and when they were going to have it, but as soon as he could politely excuse himself he did. As he stepped off of Alfred's porch, it started to rain. _

_Now_

There was nothing left in this world for him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave it. The look on Alfred's perfect face when he learned his best friend wouldn't be at his wedding would be devastating, and England couldn't do anything to hurt Alfred, even if it would stop his own pain.

So he sat on the bench for what must have been hours. As the rain stopped and the sun broke through the clouds, England couldn't help but think that somehow, the sun couldn't compare to Alfred's smile.

Eventually he heaved himself up and walked back to his hotel. He went into his bathroom and stared at his reflection.

"Well? What did you expect?" He demanded to his pathetic looking reflection.

"You're grumpy and old and you have horribly large eyebrows. You couldn't keep your empire strong and these days you can barely keep yourself going. How could you ever have thought that he might love you?" His reflection gave no response, only continued to return the broken look in England's eyes.

"Damn" He whispered before going and lying on the bed for the rest of the night.

_8 Months Later_

So it was done. His love had married someone else and he hadn't lifted a finger to stop him.

It seemed as though everyone was overjoyed that the two of them had married. Spain had beamed as he walked his 'niña' down the aisle. Then the priest had asked if anyone objected and England went into an internal debate. He could say something now, and risk his friendship with Alfred, or he could stay silent and regret it for the rest of his incredibly long life.

That was it; he was going to say something. But as he was opening his mouth to speak the words, the priest had declared them man and wife and that was it.

It seemed as though everyone was cheering and dancing and singing except him. Was he the only one in the world who suffered?

The only one who didn't have somebody? It seemed he was.

He played his part perfectly; he was Alfred's best friend and gave a fantastic best man speech.

Nobody saw how underneath his mask he was cracking apart. He left shortly after dinner and no one noticed.

Of course they didn't.

After all, nobody liked him anyways.

**Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you thought! Also, did anyone notice how I had Arthur think about and adress Al? **


End file.
